User talk:Karate Jesus/Shared Support
Idk. Karate Jesus 11:34, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Would be nice in hm, only if it didnt have a 20 sec recharge -_--- ChristmasRelyk 23:44, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::Do you get between mobs in HM in less than 20 seconds? I usually don't. Karate Jesus 22:49, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::I do in left 4 dead, cause i know an exploit----> Switch weapon, mele, switch, mele, ect for 4 times more mele than normal, due to no delay between switching weapons, thus using this, i made a script as well that lets me doo all this in a click of a button [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:51, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::Er....ok Karate Jesus 22:53, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Bump! Karate Jesus 15:56, 16 December 2008 (EST) Only one more vote :D (sorry, I was gone) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:11, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Bumpage. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:43, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::Needs less Defile, more optional. ie. Cry of Pain slot. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:45, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::Done [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 06:21, 29 December 2008 (EST) Take shadow of fear and stop wasting elite, atts, and secondary. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:42, 29 December 2008 (EST) :NEVER! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:09, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::Oh, and the range is better on Shared than SoF. It's like an elite Meekness that doesn't sac life and suck ass. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:10, 1 January 2009 (EST) :::SoF can be spammed to compensate the range. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:23, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::::But SoF can't slow down casters, physicals, and movement. When you combine all of that + weakness, you drastically cut down the damage that pve enemies can do. And honestly, in HM 20 seconds isn't that bad of a recharge between mobs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:49, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::Since when does slowing down casters matter in PvE? Movement control is only so-so in PvE and even then 33% is quite pitiful. If you want AoE movement control, take Deep Freeze. If you want AoE un-IAS, take SoF. Shared burden is just a bad use of an elite, half ur att points, and your secondary prof. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:01, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Because everyone runs Deep Freeze on their Necro. ::::::Nice logic. Fail less. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:09, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::::^ Lol.[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:13, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Because Deep Freeze sucks and is more effective then shared burden. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:19, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::My point remains valid. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:20, 2 January 2009 (EST) Alternative skills Hey, I was wondering what skills other people might take if they wanted to focus less on physical damage augmentation and more on weakinging and disabling foes. Frankly, I get a bit sick of using MoP and Barbs on all my necro builds, even if they're stupidly powerful. I was thinking maybe CoF and CoP, or something else from Curses (Well of Darkness?) but I don't have Shared Burden yet so I can't test. Any ideas?Konradishes 13:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I can suggest a few, but honestly even if you're not playing a melee character or other physical damage dealer, this is still beneficial because you'll probably be taking physical heroes/henches. ::Here are a few ideas: :::* :::* for when Shared Burden is recharging :::* is decent :::* & can be good, but w/o MoR their recharge is pretty long. :::* is not a great choice, but in heavy caster areas, could be useful. :::*Anything other than that will cause you to have to split you attributes even more, which I can't really recommend doing. :::Hope that helps. (→18:18, 20 February 2009 - ) Why is this not just... Shared Burden plus random skills that can be effective in parties with physical damage? Why not use something like techobabble to further decrease caster cast times and to interrupt more (provided you have physical dmg dealers/minions to back it up anyway)? -- Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 21:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Calm down there, El Capitan. Just because I didn't give your build the rate you wanted doesn't mean you should start trolling my builds (regardless of how bad they are). Oh, and I don't add PvE-only skills to my build because I assume that people are smart enough to think, "Hmm, PvE skills are good....maybe I should add them too." If people aren't smart enough to do that, then they should /uninstall. 21:59, 18 March 2009 :: Not trying to troll, only to point out the logical conclusion of your argument. As for not putting PvE skills on the bar, fine... but hy not have them listed in the variants like you do with CoP? -- Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 22:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Feel free to add some. This is a community site, so we can all add w/e we want to builds. But it's tagged for a hero too, so don't mainbar them. 22:03, 18 March 2009 Made some improvements... And added a note about how to run this on a mesmer. 17:22, 24 March 2009 I'd like to keep this in my namespace. That is if an admin decides to delete this. Just let me know and I'll move it. 17:36, 4 June 2009 :man I wish I could have found this before RoJ fix, so I could have said: you know what else disables groups of enemies in PvE? fuckin' lay-zour beams--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 04:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::late comment is late. 15:23, 26 June 2009